


Like Confessions

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: After a pipe bursts in his room, Jack is forced to move in with his captain until it's fixed. This would be fine... if it wasn't for the crush that Jack's been harboring since he started at Atlas.
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Like Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading this fic! I wanted to try and clarify a few things: 
> 
> This fic doesn't really cover or follow any of the canon events of the game. It's porn without plot after all! I imagine this set after Jack's been with Atlas for a few years. 
> 
> Also, sorry if it's a little OOC. Jack's a hard character to pin down for me. He's very unique and I find it hard to encompass just how I feel about him. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Gideon. 

Jack’s  _ surrounded  _ by all things Gideon. His things; shampoo, conditioner, body wash. His  _ smell _ . Jack takes in a deep breath as his eyes flutter shut, taking in the scent that belongs to his captain. Warm and woodsy, with a small hint of sweet musk that’s uniquely Gideon. His scent is addicting, and part of Jack is embarrassed to be here, taking in breath after breath as if he can’t get enough. 

He wouldn’t even be here, in Gideon’s shower, if it wasn’t for the pipe that burst on the other side of the hall. Which, unluckily for Jack, is exactly where his quarters were. The disaster ruined a few of his things, like his mattress, his sheets, some clothes… all of those were replaceable. After all, those were all issued to him by Sentinel anyway. 

Sharing a space isn’t even the worst part. It’s just that he’s sharing it with  _ Gideon. _

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t sharing a space with someone he's fallen in love with. 

As for the worst part? It’s  _ good _ . 

Jack is  _ happy  _ sharing Gideon’s small space. He’s happy to have company, especially if that company is smartass captain. And Gideon doesn’t seem to mind either. When they’re not out going through mind-numbing training they’re in Gideon’s room, either talking about mindless topics, or their walls will lower and they’ll share secrets about themselves in their moments of vulnerability. 

Every night Gideon reads. At first Jack would soak in the silence from where he laid on the extra mattress Sentinel managed to find. But it was a week ago, Jack’s pretty sure it was a week ago, maybe longer, when he asked Gideon to read to him, and much to his surprise, Gideon agreed. 

Jack has enjoyed falling asleep every night to Gideon’s husky voice. And the accent… Well, Jack’s always appreciated Gideon’s accent. 

The problem is that it’s too good. And it’s not going to last. It’s not tangible and Jack shouldn’t be getting as attached as he is right now. 

So, to sum it up, what Jack hates the most is how much he  _ doesn’t  _ hate this unfortunate situation. Not in the slightest. Jack has managed to complicate this very simple situation by deciding he doesn’t want to ever go. Not that that’s a decision that he can make, nor one that he will fight for. But there’s a small part of him that hopes, wishes even, that maybe Gideon will tell him to stay. 

Jack groans in frustration as his mind is ravaged by his uncontainable thoughts. He never  _ once  _ would have considered himself clingy. Oftentimes he was told he was incredibly independent, especially when he was a child. So why does the idea of being away from Gideon make him so miserable? He survived fine in his own quarters, before the pipe burst. 

Jack ducks his head under the spray, letting his hair fall over his forehead, threatening to get into his eyes. Jack’s been growing his hair out for a while, not that it was planned. He simply didn’t want to go for a haircut, it seemed too inconvenient. He feels busy with all of the missions that he and Gideon are assigned. 

The water is warm down as it cascades down his neck, down his shoulders, intimately gliding over his skin and soothing him.  _ Fuck _ , Jack hasn’t been able to get off since the pipe burst. He’s been too scared to touch himself, too afraid that Gideon would walk in while he was pleasuring himself in the bathroom. Jack wouldn’t be able to get off knowing Gideon was just on the other side of the wall. 

Even now, Jack considers taking the risk but the idea of Gideon catching him is too humiliating for him to commit. He groans grumpily again, sounding like a petulant child in the solitude of Gideon’s shower. Jack turns the water hotter, focusing on the heat provided by the water rather than the heat spurring from his arousal. 

Jack lets the water beat down against his shoulders for a few minutes longer, until he can’t stand the heat any longer. He turns the water off with a click flick of his wrist and a weighted sigh. He’s not so sure that the extra heat was a good idea since he feels overly sensitive as a result. The steam in the bathroom keeps him warm, but there’s cool air swirling gently around him causing goosebumps to rise along his arms and his nipples to harden. 

Jack’s going to have to go somewhere soon if his arousal doesn’t lower. He’ll have to find some awful supply closet and have a go where he’s not so worried about someone walking in on him. It’ll be a low point for Jack, surely, but he can’t  _ take  _ it any longer. He’s so horny… 

Jack opens the shower door, stepping out onto the mat and grabbing onto his towel. He dries himself off quickly, ignoring his hardening cock, and careful around his chest. He’s not sure what’s happening - Jack never considered himself a very sexual person, but he can barely think straight.

Supply closet it is, Jack decides. Then he can shove all of these thoughts and feelings to the side. He’s sure they’re only heightened due to how unbelievably aroused he is. After he gets off Jack will make an effort to check on the status of his room every day… he can’t keep rooming with Gideon. His captain is certainly the reason behind all of this. 

Jack grabs the small towel and dries his hair with it. He’s rough with his actions, accidentally tugging on his hair in the process, which doesn’t help his arousal. His thoughts have never been so wild; already wondering what it’d feel like to have Gideon’s fingers buried in his hair and  _ pulling _ -

Jack exhales shakily as he drops the towel and grips onto the counter for support. His knees feel weak, his skin is flushed, and Jack’s head is filled with thoughts about  _ Gideon.  _

He needs to move faster. The idea of cumming while hiding in some hidden room on Atlas grounds is becoming more of a need than a horny daydream. 

Jack snatches the towel off the counter, quickly wrapping it around his waist before exiting the bathroom. He hurries out of the steam-filled bathroom and into their living quarters, which is a few degrees cooler. Jack’s on a path right to his bed so he can throw on some clothes and meander around Atlas until he finds himself some privacy or this uncontainable  _ feeling _ ends, but stops short when he realizes he’s not alone. 

“Gideon,” Jack gasps out. HIs hand tightens on his towel, feeling a wash of embarrassment crash over him .It’s sobering, but not sobering enough. And it doesn’t help that Gideon’s pulling off his jacket, revealing taut arms in a gray Atlas shirt. It’s tucked into his waistband so Gideon pulls at the fabric at the same time he looks at Jack, pulling it up and out of his pants. The flash of skin isn’t lost on Jack, in fact, it turns into his brain’s main focus. 

“Jack,” Gideon returns, a twinge of confusion in his tone. “You look quite red,” Gideon looks away, tidying a few books that he must have thrown on top of his bed when he came back. 

“I took a…” Jack glimpses towards his bed and then to Gideon’s turned back. “A hot shower.” 

Jack’s not sure how he’s going to manage to get dressed without Gideon noticing the dilemma between his legs. Hard and attentive at this point, wishing to be touched. Jack cannot believe himself, that even now, with Gideon standing before him, Jack’s cock remains interested. The embarrassment he feels should be enough to make it go down… and yet…

“I got us a few new books,” Gideon’s hands work idly on his belt, undoing the latch and pulling it slowly from the loops of his pants. “I thought we’d have some time to read tonight.” 

“I’d like that,” Jack says without hesitation, his voice full of sincerity. 

His tone catches Gideon’s attention, either it being too genuine or too soft makes Gideon turn around, giving Jack another cautious look. “Are you sure you’re alright, Mitchell? You look flushed-”   
  


“I’m fine,” Jack interrupts with a dry voice. “I might have to step out for a moment but-” 

“In that skimpy towel?” Gideon smirks cockily, eyes flashing down to the cotton towel around Jack’s waist. It’s not exactly  _ small _ , it covers a little more than the necessary bits, but Jack still feels revealed under Gideon’s eyes. “You’re going to give some lucky Atlas soldiers quite a show.” 

The towel is weighted enough, and Jack has loosened it a little around his waist to try and keep his hard-on hidden. He starts to panic though, so he turns, giving his back to Gideon as he walks over to his bed. 

“I planned on putting on some clothes first,” Jack deadpans, although his voice is a little too airy for his words to really hit their mark. 

“Jack,” Gideon’s tone is innocent, but the fact that he’s using Jack’s  _ first  _ name is Jack’s first red flag. He immediately feels the hairs on his neck stand up, already aware that danger is ahead. Regardless, Jack keeps his cool and grabs a shirt out of his dresser before throwing it down onto the bed. 

“Jack,” Gideon says again, firmer this time. 

“What?” Jack sighs exhaustedly. He can’t believe the absolute energy it’s taking out of him to be so fucking turned on that he can barely walk. Yet Gideon’s trying to have a conversation with him? Jack doesn’t stand a chance. 

“Turn around, Jack.” 

Jack’s blood runs hot and cold, a horrible mix that causes a shiver to run down Jack’s spine. He doesn’t say anything, there’s nothing he can so… he can’t even move. So Jack just stays, staring down at his shirt as if that will come up with an answer for him. 

There’s the sound of Gideon’s footsteps getting closer, his boots heavy against the ground. Each step is slow, calculated, and the closer they get Jack feels his breath catching in his throat. He can tell Gideon’s standing just behind him, feeling his captain’s warmth radiating off of him. Jack’s cold after taking such a hot shower, and the fact that he’s flushed warm from arousal isn’t helping. 

“Jack,” Gideon breathes, his breath warm against Jack’s neck. 

Jack’s eyes crawl closed as all of his muscles melt, unable to hold it back any longer. He’s about to snip at Gideon, Jack can be a smartass sometimes, but then Gideon’s hands land on his waist and he’s forgotten every single word he’s ever known. All he can do is moan, leaning back into Gideon’s frame, and Gideon helps guide him back the last few inches until he’s pressed to Gideon’s chest. 

“Do you even know what you look like right now, Mitchell?” Gideon’s thumbs press into his hip bones and all Jack can think is how badly he hopes Gideon leaves a mark. 

“No, I-” Jack rasps out, pressing his ass back into Gideon’s crotch. His captain’s growing harder by the second and that makes Jack’s head spin with want. He gasps, trying to grind down harder only for Gideon’s hands to keep him in place. It’s horribly infuriating, and Jack makes that known with a displeased whine. 

“Fucking hell,” Gideon growls, keeping Jack still. “What’s got you all worked up, love?” 

“You,” Jack blurts out, his voice breathy. Jack is lucky Gideon has his hands on him considering Jack can barely stand. It’s Gideon keeping him standing. “You, Gideon.” 

“I can help, love. Would you want that?” Gideon ‘s lips ghost against Jack’s shoulder, nothing but a light brush against his skin. It makes Jack want to scream. Gideon’s giving him so little and so much all at the same time, and it’s properly driving Jack crazy. 

“Yes,” Jack gasps, scrunching his eyes closed. He’s so distracted by Gideon’s mouth that he has to force himself to focus. “Please, Gideon.” 

Gideon’s kiss against his shoulder grows bolder, full of affection. “You never have to say please with me,” Gideon says with a voice laden in tenderness while gravelly from arousal. “I’ll give you everything you want, Jack.” 

Gideon’s hand slides around Jack’s waist, fingers ghosting up his stomach, over taut muscle, warm palm brushing the peak of Jack’s nipple. Jack shivers against Gideon’s warm body, leaning even further into his captain’s presence. Gideon’s hand doesn’t stop, gliding past Jack’s collarbones and right to his neck. Gently, his fingers wrap around Jack’s neck, not squeezing but sitting comfortably around Jack’s throat. 

“Then fuck me,” Jack moans out. He places his hand over the one Gideon has around his throat. “I can’t take it anymore, Gideon. Please.” 

“Anything.” Gideon’s breath ghosts against Jack’s skin before Gideon’s teeth latch down on his earlobe. A pressure so enticing that Jack moans again, rubbing back against Gideon’s waist. “You can drop the towel, love. Lay down.” 

Jack hesitates for a second, a moment of clarity coming through his clouded brain, but it dissipates fast. He releases the towel, letting the damp cotton fall to the ground, around his feet. The second the material falls, Gideon takes a step back, hands falling to Jack’s waist, but creating enough space between them so he can stare unabashedly at Jack’s ass. 

“Fucking hell,” Gideon mutters, lowering his hands from Jack’s side to the curve of his ass. He grabs firmly, the plump flesh of Jack’s ass molding around his fingers, and Gideon watches hungrily. He holds Jack like he’s staking a claim before massaging Jack’s ass cheeks like a promise. 

“Lay down,” Gideon requests once more, this time lessening his grip so Jack can move. 

Jack listens, stepping forward and lifting his knee to the mattress. He climbs atop his covers, which had been nicely laid out moments before. Jack hopes he and Gideon make a mess of his bed. He hopes Gideon makes a mess of him... leaving marks along Jack’s body with his mouth, running his fingers through Jack’s hair so much that it’s nothing but an unkempt wavy mess, reddening Jack’s skin from beard burn. Jack wants it all. 

Jack turns, relaxing onto his back for whatever it is Gideon has planned for him. He’s momentarily surprised when he sees Gideon simply standing there, one hand on his belt and the other relaxed at his side, as if he got distracted. Then he places his free hand over the bulge in his pants, pressing his palm to his cock, and Jack goes slack mouthed. 

“You should see yourself,” Gideon tugs his belt free one-handed, pulling it slowly from the confines of his pants. 

“I could say the same thing.” Jack would hate how shaky his voice sounds compared to Gideon’s if he were able to focus on anything else other than the way Gideon’s touching himself right now. 

Gideon cracks a smile, hand abandoning his member to work the button on his pants open. Once that’s loose, he drags his zipper down  _ slowly _ , as if he’s savoring it. Jack makes sure to do the same, soaking in every second the zipper drags down the metal teeth until finally it comes to a stop. 

Jack can see the outline of Gideon’s dick through his boxer briefs, but the rest remains hidden under Gideon’s trousers. It’s enough to make Jack want to start begging. After all, Gideon sound serious enough when he says he’ll give Jack everything he wants… and right now that Gideon fucking him into the mattress. 

Gideon seems to anticipate Jack’s needs since he turns around, walking towards his bedside table. Jack watches as Gideon pulls the second drawer out, digging under his neatly folded socks to pull out a bottle of clear lube, barely used. The idea of Gideon using it… using it with someone else makes Jack’s stomach churn, filling him with a horrible sense of embarrassment. 

He thinks he could end it right here. He could tell Gideon he doesn’t want to do this anymore. This was a foolish idea spurred by a clouded mind. Jack just wasn’t thinking right- 

But then Gideon turns around, a condom tucked between his palm and the lube, and the look in his eyes is sinful. It’s pure want, and although Jack still feels fear that he might not be the only one, that maybe Gideon’s all too good at sweet talking, Jack knows that he won’t stop this. He wants this. He wants Gideon. 

Gideon throws their necessities off to the side, a few feet from Jack’s head. He can feel the items hit the mattress but doesn’t dare steal his eyes away from Gideon. Not when Gideon’s looking at him like he’s deciphering something, as if Jack’s a mission and Gideon has to figure out the best plan on how to approach.

Gideon seems to make up his mind quickly since he climbs up onto the mattress with Jack, planting one knee between Jack’s legs. The friction, however scratchy it may be because of Gideon’s Atlas fatigues, is very welcomed. Jack’s leg curls up around Gideon, the other trapped underneath his captain, and rolls his hips up for more. 

“Eager,” Gideon praises, brushing his nose against Jack’s. His eyes are even darker now that Jack’s got them right above him, almost dangerous looking. It turns Jack on even more, feeling the heat in his captain’s gaze. He feels his face pinch together, a whine coming from the back of his throat as desperation starts to take over. Jack’s hands grab onto Gideon’s sides, fingers gripping tightly onto his captain’s shirt, as he focuses on rolling his hips. 

“Fuck, Jack,” Gideon presses his thigh firmer against Jack’s groin, eliciting a filthy whimper from his soldier. “I think you could cum like this.” 

“Of course I could,” Jack grumbles petulantly, lowering his hips back to the bed so he can take a breath. His hair is a mess, still damp against his forehead, but now cool against his heated skin. He huffs out a breath, just enough to knock a few strands of hair back. “I know I’ve fantasized about riding your thighs more than once.” 

Gideon blinks, genuine surprise passing through him. Jack immediately fears he’s said the wrong thing, that is until Gideon’s eyes darken once more. He plants a hand on the bed beside Jack’s head. “You’ve fantasized about me?” 

Jack almost wonders if it’s a trick question. His brows knit together, an expression of confusion so cute on his face that Gideon can’t help but smirk at his adorable lieutenant. 

“That’s the whole reason we’re even here,” Jack pouts, hitting Gideon in the chest with open palms - although Gideon doesn’t even flinch. Gideon seems to be listening too intently to even be bothered. “It’s been driving me crazy,” Jack admits with red cheeks, “I was able to handle it before but now that I have to live with you?” 

“Handle what, Jack?” Gideon grins smugly, reaching down to his chest to capture Jack’s wrists in his hands. He’s rough as he pins Jack’s arms down to the mattress, but rough in all the right ways. “Say it.” 

Jack glowers through his blush, hating that he’s stark naked under his captain. Horny. Hard. Needy. Sure, Jack can barely keep his head on straight, but he’s always been good at being snarky. “Say what?” Jack retorts. 

“You’re playing cute,” Gideon presses his hips down with his words, making his hard-on obvious against Jack’s hip. “I already said I’d give you whatever you want, Mitchell. Just say it for me.” 

Jack’s teeth grind together, jaw clenching. He’s stubborn, Gideon knows that well, but Jack’s not too proud to decline Gideon’s request. Besides, he wants to say it. He wants his secret to finally be out in the open. He’s guarded it for far too long. 

“I like you,” Jack admits, feeling a new wave of heat course through him. Adrenaline mixed with embarrassment. God, he’s twenty-six years old. He shouldn’t feel like a kid on the playground admitting his crush. “I want you. I-”

Gideon’s mouth crashes down to Jack’s, hard and unforgiving as he claims his lieutenant’s mouth. Where there was control before, there is none now. Gideon’s all consuming, tongue hot in Jack’s mouth. Dominant and passionate. Two words that best describe his captain. It doesn’t surprise Jack at all that his intense captain kisses intensely too. 

Jack’s taking greedy fistfuls of Gideon’s shirt, pulling and tugging, trying to get  _ closer _ . He knows this shirt won’t be wearable again, then again he’s not in the state of mind to give a shit. Gideon seems to have the same fleeting thought since his hands bump against Jack’s on the way down to the hem. He grabs the edge of his shirt, pulling it up and off in one smooth movement. He tosses it over his shoulder, lowering himself back down to Jack’s level dangerously. 

“How long have you had this little crush on me, Mitchell?” Gideon’s hand glides down Jack’s stomach at the same time Jack explores Gideon’s chest with his own hands. 

“I’m not telling you that,” Jack nearly scoffs, that is until Gideon’s warm palm presses against his cock, and his thick, callused fingers wrap around him seconds later. Jack’s mouth falls open obscenely, speechless the second Gideon truly touches him. 

“That’s alright,” Gideon promises as he presses his lips to the spot behind Jack’s ear, his breath hot against Jack’s skin. “You don’t have to tell me now.” 

“Never,” Jack gasps out his response.

“That so?” Gideon grins against Jack’s skin, his stubble rough and ticklish and Jack wishes Gideon was kissing him again. 

“Kiss me. Please-” Jack barely gets the word out before Gideon’s mouth is back on his, hand still pumping his cock. Gideon’s slow with his movements, nowhere fast enough and grip nowhere firm enough to actually get Jack off. It’s maddening. Apparently the uncontrollable whine Jack lets out is all Gideon needed to hear to fix that. 

“Slide up further, sweetheart.” Gideon releases Jack member so he can sit back on his heels, one of Jack’s legs still trapped between his own. Gideon seems to take this time to admire Jack, gliding his hands down Jack’s thick thighs. 

Jack does as he’s told, moving back until he’s got his pillows under his shoulders. He settles in, comfortable with the familiarity of his pillows. In the meantime, Gideon’s eyes haven’t left Jack’s body, impossibly dark and hungry. Jack feels warmed by his captain’s gaze alone, especially when Gideon sits himself comfortably in between Jack’s legs. The fact that Jack has to open his legs wider, put himself fully on display in front of his captain, fuels his blush and keeps it nice and pink under his skin. 

Gideon’s fingers ghost against Jack’s hips, over to the bottle of lube he threw against the covers. This time his captain focuses on wetting his palm, carefully squirting the lube into his hand. He works it around, warming it, slicking up his fingers - 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Jack moans, realizing how filthy the sight in front of him is. Gideon, shirtless, pants hanging open with his dick still trapped inside. And the fact his fingers are going to be inside Jack in a few seconds? A flush of arousal courses through him - he  _ needs  _ to grab his dick to relieve some of the pressure, but Gideon swats Jack’s hand away.

“Wait,” Gideon walks forward on his knees. Although his words are an order, he gives them with a smirk. 

“Hurry up,” Jack grumbles. He lifts his arm, hiding his face in the crease of his elbow. 

Gideon places a kiss to Jack’s collarbone, then further down, right above Jack’s heart. His lips linger there, a soft, damp press to Jack’s skin. It makes Jack’s breath shake when he exhales. He pictured this numerous times, but never had he imagined Gideon would be so gentle. 

Gideon’s fingers glide against Jack’s skin, pressing against his buttock before delving deeper. Gideon’s first two fingers are firm against Jack’s ass, as if he’s going to push inside then and there without much prep, but then his pressure lessens and he begins to circle Jack’s hole. He gets Jack nice and wet, spreading the lube around carefully and teasingly. Every time he gets close to Jack’s ass he acts as if he’s finally going to work his way inside, only to back off and massage Jack more. 

“Gideon,” Jack breathes out, annoyed, impatient, aroused. Before Jack can complain, Gideon finally,  _ finally _ , pushes his first finger inside, and Jack gives in so easily. He’s tense, but after Gideon finally gives Jack what he wanted, Jack’s already rocking against Gideon’s one finger eagerly. 

“Are you always this sensitive?” Gideon wonders aloud, amused with the thought. 

Jack releases his bottom lip from between his teeth to answer. “I don’t know.” 

That’s enough to make Gideon pause, only for a second. Jack lets out a noise of annoyance, so Gideon begins to pump his finger gently. 

‘What do you mean you don’t know?” Gideon inquires, his tone serious as he works Jack around his finger. 

Jack whimpers, pushing his hips down on Gideon’s finger when Gideon pulls out too far. 

“Jack,” Gideon uses his free hand to grab onto Jack’s waist. He pushes his hips down into the mattress, forcing Jack to stay still. 

“Jesus Christ, Gideon,” Jack reaches to the side to grab onto his pillow, pressing it over his face to hide from his embarrassment. Of course Gideon would take note of Jack’s simple answer, he couldn’t have just overlooked it. “I haven’t done this often. I thought that was obvious.” 

Gideon grabs onto the edge of the pillow, snatching it from Jack’s reach and tossing it to their feet. Far from Jack’s grasp. There’s no hiding now. That doesn’t stop Jack from trying. He still has a pillow underneath him, so Jack’s arm stretches up, reaching behind- 

Gideon has a hand on Jack’s wrist, pinning it back to the mattress. His other remains between Jack’s legs, warm and wet against his ass. 

“Haven’t done what?” Gideon plays dumb, head tilting to the side curiously. Despite his question, there’s no curiosity in his gaze. “This?” Gideon asks before he presses his finger in further, spiteful as he drags it back out. 

Jack’s back arches off the bed, cock brushing against Gideon’s lower stomach. Maybe Gideon’s right, maybe Jack is sensitive. The feeling of Gideon’s skin, the hair on his lower stomach that disappears past the waistband of his boxer briefs, almost has Jack cumming. He has to blink through the stars, feeling the near-crescendo of his orgasm simmer back down. 

“You should have told me,” Gideon chastises by planting a kiss to Jack’s collar bone. “I would have made this more special.” 

“Shut up,” Jack curses. Gideon still has his hand pinned to the bed so there’s no hiding in the crease of his arm this time. He decides to close his eyes, unwilling to see the emotion Gideon has in his eyes. 

“I’m serious,” Gideon insists, his voice low. He continues with pressing kisses to Jack, first his collar bones before he returns to Jack’s neck. 

“Add another,” Jack asks as he tilts his head back, giving Gideon more access. Jack had always wondered if he’d like the burn from Gideon’s stubble, he was pretty sure he would, but now he knows for a fact that it’s heavenly. Just the right side of pain and pleasure. 

Gideon wordlessly follows Jack’s request, his second finger broaching past Jack’s entrance. Jack’s eyes squeeze shut, it doesn’t hurt by any means, but it’s a lot of pressure and something he’s not used to. He’s familiar with his own fingers, but Gideon’s are a different story. Touching him in angles that Jack could never do to himself. 

Jack turns his hand, shifting so that his palm slips under Gideon’s. He laces their fingers together, holding Gideon’s hand as he pushes in further and further. 

Jack’s not sure what he did to ignite a spark in Gideon but he’s suddenly being kissed again, fervently. 

“Gideon,” Jack moans, his mouth going slack when Gideon moves his fingers in just the right away. It makes his dick twitch between them, something Gideon felt as well since he glances down between them. 

“Can you do one more, love?” Gideon presses a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth, an action so gentle that Jack’s consumed with adoration. He likes Gideon so much.

“Yes.” Jack breathes through his rising arousal, fighting off his orgasm with as much strength as he can muster. He will not cum before he has Gideon inside of him. Not after imagining his fingers as Gideon’s cock for over a year, getting off on his own sinful fantasies. 

Gideon bites down on Jack’s earlobe at the same time he pushes in his third finger. The pressure, the pain, the feeling of Gideon opening him has Jack’s mind turning to static. Up until Gideon’s three fingers are in up to Gideon’s knuckle, unable to go any further. 

“How’s it feel?” Gideon’s voice tickles the shell of Jack’s ear, eliciting a breathy laugh from his partner. Gideon hums as if he’s amused. “Guessing that’s a good sign?”

“Fuck,” Jack rasps out. He keeps his one hand tangled with Gideon’s, but the other reaches up to tangle in Gideon’s graying locks. He takes a fistful of Gideon’s thick, straight hair and pulls him so their mouths crash together. 

Gideon kisses him through it, stretching him, fingering him, working him open so Gideon can fuck him. And Jack can’t  _ wait.  _ He begins to roll his hips against Gideon’s fingers again, trying his best to show Gideon he’s ready without breaking their kiss. 

Gideon laughs into Jack’s mouth, a deep, fond sound, that makes Jack’s heart skip a beat. 

“Alright, love,” Gideon pulls back before pressing a quick kiss to Jack’s nose. “I get it.” 

Gideon’s fingers slide from Jack, leaving him cold and empty. He’s half tempted to grab Gideon’s wrist and put his fingers back where they belong, but the sound of Gideon ripping open the condom has Jack’s heart racing.  _ Finally _ , he thinks. 

Jack props himself up on his elbows, knees bent and heels pressed into the mattress so he can finally watch. He’s been wanting to see Gideon since this all started, but of course Gideon kept Jack too distracted to ask him to undress fully. From the looks of it, Jack’s desperation is finally bleeding into Gideon considering his captain pushes his pants down to his thighs with no intention of kicking them off. 

Gideon keeps the condom plucked between his teeth, already torn open. Without any further preamble, Gideon pushes his boxer briefs down, staying trapped around his thighs as well. His cock springs out, thick and wet and Jack takes in a sharp breath at the sight. 

Jack’s staring. He can’t help it. He’s staring with parted lips and wide eyes and  _ want _ . 

“You can touch me,” Gideon says around the condom, a grin seated on his face. 

Jack reaches out, fingers lightly brushing the underside of Gideon’s cock. The gentle touch makes his captain curse before he guides Jack’s hand forward, wrapping Jack’s fingers around him. Jack feels his mouth fall open wider, too stunned to do much else other than let Gideon move his hand up and down his cock for him. 

“I want to-” Jack’s face flushed and he has to swallow before he’s able to continue. “I want to suck you off. After you fuck me first.” 

“Fuck,” Gideon leans forward, pressing his forehead to Jack’s. “Where’s this dirty mouth of yours been all this time?” 

“I don’t have a dirty mouth,” Jack pouts, and Gideon  _ laughs _ . So light and fond. 

“Lay back,” Gideon orders, his smile never waning. Jack hopes it’s not wishful thinking, but he thinks Gideon may like him too. 

Jack falls back against his downy pillows, nestling in and spreading his legs for Gideon. He likes this view of Gideon between his legs, dick hard and leaking. He’s worked up because of  _ Jack _ , and that thought thrills Jack to the core. 

Gideon takes the condom out of its wrapper, sliding it on skillfully before he tosses it to the ground. Jack wants to call Gideon a messmaker, just so he has something to tease his captain over, but the cap of the bottle in the silent room stops Jack from interrupting. Gideon works his left hand up and down his shaft, slicking himself up for Jack. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Gideon walks forward on his knees, slipping his free hand under one of Jack’s knees. He pushes Jack’s leg back to his chest, still stroking his cock as he gets closer. Jack can feel the cool air of the room against his asshole, cool enough that Jack can barely stave off a shiver. 

Gideon guides himself forward, pressing the head of his member against Jack’s hole. God, it’s so much different than a few fingers, Jack notes. It’s hard, and  _ thick _ , and-

Gideon kisses him again, his mouth a wonderful distraction, his tongue an even better one as he ravishes Jack. It’s just as Jack had wanted; Gideon to make a mess of him. By the time Gideon’s buried to the hilt, Jack can barely breathe. He feels so full, so stretched, and his head is swimming even more than before. 

Gideon presses his hands into the mattress beside Jack’s head, back arched, head hanging down. He’s breathing heavy, mouth kissed-red. He’s got his eyes closed, focusing on something. Jack realizes that Gideon might need a moment but he’s not thinking straight, so he grabs onto Gideon’s wrists as he grinds himself down. 

“Fuck, Mitchell,” Gideon grits out, pressing his hips down firm enough to prevent Jack from moving. “Give me a second.” 

“Are you okay?” Jack glides his hands up Gideon’s arms, cradling his captain’s face in his hands. He’s entirely oblivious to how soft his actions are, how it’s not something someone should do in a casual hookup. But then again, this isn’t a casual hookup by any means. 

Gideon nods in Jack’s hands, turning his head just slightly to press a kiss to the inside of Jack’s wrist. 

“I’ve got only a sliver of control right now,” Gideon warns with a breathy laugh. “You feel amazing-”

“You too,” Jack quickly reassures. “Please, Gideon. Move. I’ll be okay.” 

Gideon lowers his forehead down to Jack’s, gripping tightly onto the sheets before he very carefully pulls out before rolling his hips back in just as carefully. He keeps up his gentle rhythm, more or less grinding against Jack with awfully slow precision. It’s creating a build up so intense in Jack’s groin that he’s starting to think he’s going to cum so hard he’s going to pass out. 

“Harder,” Jack rasps, scratching his fingernails down Gideon’s back. 

Gideon’s hips pick up a harsher pattern, faster, and Jack gasps through every thrust. They both let go of every ounce of control they had in favor of getting each other off. Jack squeezes his ass around Gideon and revels in the way that Gideon lets out a shaky breath. His hips begin to stutter, his pattern getting lost as he drills into Jack with fervor. 

Jack’s about to reach between their bodies to get a hand around his cock, but Gideon anticipates his needs not for the first time this night and takes Jack’s cock in hand. He pumps with as much intensity as his thrusts, and Jack comes undone within seconds. 

“ _ Gideon _ ,” he cries, clinging to Gideon’s back as he cums. He spills all over Gideon’s hand, feeling the slick slide of his cum as Gideon’s pumps slow down. That, mixed with the feeling of Gideon’s cock pressed against his prostate, has Jack’s vision swirling. He feels amazing, oversensitive and desperate as his cock finally stops cumming. 

Gideon’s hips snap against his with a grunt and Jack knows that Gideon’s unloading into his condom. Next time Jack will ask to forgo the condom. He wants Gideon to fill him up, wants to feel Gideon’s seed trailing down his thigh. 

“Fucking hell,” Gideon drops down tiredly and Jack encompasses him in a hug. 

Jack, still high from his orgasm and losing his filter because of it, blurts out, “I want you to cum in me next time,” sleepily. 

Gideon lifts his head from Jack’s chest, his eyes wide and surprised before they darken at the sight of blissed out Jack. “You want a next time?” 

“Of course,” Jack’s face pinches together in confusion, a cute pout on his face. “Don’t you?” 

Gideon’s eyes seem guarded for a moment, flitting between Jack’s, before his gaze softens and the corner of his mouth twitches upwards. “You really do like me,” Gideon teases, pressing the tips of his fingers into Jack’s ribs just enough to tickle. 

“Shut up,” Jack blushes. He captures Gideon’s wrists, pulling his hands back as far as he can, which isn’t much. Gideon’s strong. 

“I do too,” Gideon answers, shifting just enough for his cock to brush against Jack’s prostate. Jack gasps harshly, his limp cock twitching between them. Gideon’s face shifts from surprise to amusement as understanding settles. “You  _ are  _ sensitive.” 

“I-” Jack’s skin heats up again as he looks up to see that Gideon looks far too pleased with himself. He narrows his eyes at his captain. “You like me too.” 

“I thought that was obvious.” Gideon echoes Jack’s words from earlier, the playfulness in his gaze never dulling. He leans in again, pressing a sweet kiss to Jack’s lips. 


End file.
